Egyptian Myth
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Tohru was walking down from work when hit by a car and taken to a museum by a mysterious woman. She then finds a room with an interesting treasure that will surely change everything and everyone she knows. FrubaxYgo crossover
1. Chapter I

_Long ago...when the pyramids were still young, a mighty pharaoh ruled over Egypt with fair rule and judgement over the land. With many followers with powers unimaginable control the darkness within the shadows. When the war erupted against the pharaoh and his high priest, there was another story to add along that was with this story. One of pharaoh's own flesh and blood. _

_His daughter, the princess. She who was curse with even greater power than those of the shadows combine with darkness. Others too, curse on beings and people but all sharing light with one Ka. A love between a cursed one and one of noble blood, the pharaoh's daughter that was long ago. Now the past is being reawaken once again through items carrying the souls of ancient spirits. Though thought to be only seven as the legend speak, what if there was one more millennium item but carried the princess's soul along with a cursed one as well?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Egyptian Myth_

Chapter One

It was a day to remember as only Tohru Honda would only ever think that she would be having such a time when she was in class that Friday afternoon. She sat still,staring ahead at the school chalkboard where the teacher had written in the middle of the day when it was almost over. 'History project' underlined twice for heavy meaning to everyone.

"This is due by next Wednesday." The sensei said and a lot of moans, groans and cries of 'Oh man, and on a three day weekend too!' The teacher glared at everyone in the room. "Look just be grateful, at least get some information, have it type up and present it to the class with full report. Got that? And this will be like a very important to your grades, so get cracking! And follow these type to get for them." A lot of kids started writing down what the sensei was saying the paper should be, how big type, style, etc.

Tohru was a little concerned on what she should write on.

_Mother, what do you think I should write, history is so complicated at time but I must work hard to keep getting good grades for you._ When the bell rang, everybody exited, school was over. Kyo Sohma, who had barely paid any attention to what sensei said, just snorted and walked out of the room along with Yuki who was busy setting papers in for the next meeting as the president in their school. Tohru later met up with Hana and Uo outside in the schoolyard. They talked a bit before Tohru had to leave for her job. The three-day weekend, Saturday thru Monday, was something that sadly couldn't be spent together as Hana had to babysit her brother Megumi while her folks were away on business and Uo was going to a motorbike show in Tokyo and stay overnight.

"So what are you guys doing your projects on?" Tohru asked rather curious. Uo looked like she was thinking but she had a wild smirk on her face, "Oh I was thinking to do mine on Japanese Woman's gang history. There some interesting details and stories and moi as one once part of that life, I think I like to share that with the class."

Hana just stared blankly, "I want mine on nothing fancy, but I heard of the Witch Trial back in America in the 17th century and heard some interesting things on the rumors and myths that was share along with the woman trial as witches and ways of telling if they were one." Tohru and Uo stared silently at her. "Tohru what are you planning to do yours on?"

"Eh, I-I don't know, I have been trying to figure out an interesting topic but I feel that some are too much or too difficult."

"Maybe you can ask the prince for help?" Uo said as Kyo came up to them, him grumbling under his breath when he heard the word 'prince' meaning rat-boy Yuki. "Oy, neko you have something in mind for your project?"

"What's it to you Yankee and why should it be any of your business! And don't call me 'Neko'!" He shouted at her. Tohru and Hana stood still as they watched the show before Tohru's watch beeped, saying it was time to head to work. "Epp! I have to go now, I'll see you later at home Kyo-kun!" She said hurryingly as she waved to them and dashed off. Kyo turned and was about to say something when he saw she already left. Uo knocked him on the head. "Ow what was that for?!" Baka neko, he really doesn't get it, these Sohma boys, god... She sighed as she went and ignored him with Hana walking alongside. "Hey why in the hell did you hit me!"

-

-

Tohru worked diligently in the building as she made certain to have everything done before coming home. Even though Momiji, the little blond bunny who went to the same school as she and Kyo and Sohma-kun did along with Haru, had been sick with a cold and by Hatori-san's order, had to stay in bed for a week.

Oh well, he needs to rest himself up because colds make the Sohma's weak and turned then into the animals of the zodiac curse they had. She probably go and see him later and try to cheer the bunny up with some hello and cook chicken noodle soup. When she finished at around eight, she got her things and was ready to go home. Usually, Yuki or Kyo or both would come by and pick her up but since it was getting late, she headed on home herself, unaware of what danger laid for young girls who wandered by themselves. Two years, living with Shigure, Yuki and Kyo and knowing of the secret was of very importance to her as she knew that others wouldn't understand well like herself. She wished there was a way to help them all.

Tohru walked down the street, seeing the clouds get cloudy and darker then a light drizzle falling. She used her case as a umbrella over her head as she walked through the pouring rain. Oh I should have brought an umbrella or at least called Shigure at the house to asked him to come by or something, sighing she walked steadily onwards as the rain started to fall in sleet and became harder to see. Through blinded eyes, she could make out darkened signs and empty street as she made to cross one of them.  
Unfortunely, as she was crossing over, a black car looming in the distance, came closer but the driverdriving throughthe drizzling rain, couldn't see the young girl crossing but was able to try and slow when he did. But the road was too slippery and with the brakes slamming and Tohru lifting her head saw it before being knocked backwards by the front bumper and falling two feet across from it. Tohru laid still and unable to breath as the hit had taken an impact on her and she started to feel darkness surround her. Before Tohru gave in, she saw a man stepping out and then another from back, a woman, dressed in white coming out and speaking rapidly to the person, driver, in a strange language and that was all Tohru saw before darkness engulfed her.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter Two

Tohru thought that the light she was seeing was the light of God as he took her through the Heavenly gates and the coolness was of clouds in light ray touching her skin as it washed away her injury and pain. But something felt odd, out of place. If she was in Heaven, where was her mother?

**Tohru…Tohru…**

That voice, someone was calling to her, but it wasn't her mother.

**Tohru…. Tohru…**

_Who could it be? _Tohru wanted to find out and the only way she could was by opening her eyes, and as she did, she found herself in a strange room. It was very bare but also decorative in certain detail that was due to some ornaments in that room. There were two bookshelves standing on either side, a desk with a stack of books and papers and other objects that were all in covered by glass or in frames hung. Tohru groaned as she tried to sit up but a sudden voice beside her called to her. "You shouldn't be sitting up after getting nearly hit and skidding on the side of the street."

Tohru turned to see a woman by her side. A beautiful young woman. A woman with long black hair, blue eyes and tan skin. She looked like something out of a fairy tale or of royalty with the jewelry and the white dress she was wearing.

_White dress…wait, she's that person I saw, the one speaking those strange words to that man, the one who hit me, Oh!!! _

Tohru immediately bowed her head down, bopping it up and down and saying, "Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai…" The woman stared at her confused, watching bedazzled as the girl continued saying sorry to her.

"Gomen nasai, I'm sorry about being in your way when you came, I'll pay for any damage done to your car that I was way in, I know it must be really expensive and—" But Tohru's words were interrupted as the woman placed a finger over her lips. "It's alright, it wasn't your fault, my driver, Koju couldn't see through this blasted weather and I should be the one apologizing for you could have been seriously injured or worse than just a scratched or dent in a car."

"But but…" Tohru suddenly wince as pain rendered up from her stomach to her chest, it felt so tight now and she felt nausea inside as it twisted and turned like one of those very fast rides inside her stomach.

_I think I'm going to be sick…_she thought weakly. The woman noticed this and went over to the side to pick something up. "Here." She handed Tohru a teacup filled with brown murky liquid. Tohru took the cup in both hands and smelled the wisp of the wonderful aroma coming from the brew. She took a small sip, let herself savored it, then took some more as the delicious brew helped settle her stomach and made a wonderful impact to her taste buds.

"Oh this is delicious, I never tasted anything like this ever before." The woman smiled. "I glad that you like it, Tohru." Tohru stopped from taking another sip as she heard her name said. How did this woman know if she didn't give her name?  
As if reading her mind, the woman picked up the case that had Tohru's name written to the side on the tag.

"I was trying to decided whether to take you to the hospital or not, seeing if the injury were serious, so I had to check and see if you had any medical records for any if your name was applied. Don't worry, I didn't check your bag, just the tag and took care of checking if you were alright. Luckily though, you just have a big bruise that will go away later in a couple days." The woman then stood up and smooth out her dress. "And forgive me for my late introduction, I am Isuzu Ishtar, but call me Isuzu or Isis."

"Tohru. Honda Tohru, it's a pleasure to meet you Isuzu-san." She said bowing to her in a better matter. Isuzu smiled wistfully. "Please just Isuzu or Isis is fine." She then looked up and headed over across the room towards where the window was. "It's going to be raining for quite a while, so I suggest we wait till it clears, then I'll ask Koju to drop you off."

"Oh thank you, it's all right I think I can walk home but where exactly am I?" She said, asking the top question that had been bothering her most. The room, looked like a study, was she in the woman's house or something. Isuzu said, "We're inside the Domino museum, this is my private studies, I moved here just a few days ago myself."

"EH!?!" Domino, Domino City! Sheknew of theplace and heard it was so luxurious and beautiful to come by to see this wonders, but the fare of cost for a train here was a lot and it would take about two hours to get here by car.

Wait a minute, two hours, what time was it? She looked at her watch and nearly fainted. "Ten thirty! Oh no, Shigure-san, Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun must be worried by now, and dinner oh no! I didn't leave any dinner in case I didn't show, I didn't know I was going to be late but I have to get home. Oh I got to go, I have to go and…"

But as she was getting up to leave, Isuzu went to her side and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Tohru, relax. Call your guardian and inform him of what happen and tell him that you'll be dropped off later when the rain lightens up." She went over to her desk and carried over a black phone and handed the set to Tohru. "Call and let him know you're fine."  
Tohru nodded. "Hai, arigato Isuzu." She nodded then walked out of the room leaving Tohru to have privacy with her call. She dialed and waited and on the third ring, she heard it picked up and Shigure spoke, "Moshi moshi, Shigure speaking?"

"Hello Shigure."

"Tohru? Tohru, where have you been?! My little flower, where are you, are you all right, were you kidnapped?! No don't tell me you got locked away in a tower, or oh my poor wife!"

"Shigure, no no! Nothing like that happened, you see, I was walking down the street…" And started to explain what happened up to the part of the woman, Isuzu taking her to her study at the museum and letting her rest and call him.

"Hmm…Isuzu, Isuzu, what's so familiar of that name, no it's her last name I think or was it her first, oh so tell me what's she like?"

"Well she's nice, kind, sweet, pretty…"

"Pretty, as in beautiful, like what?"

"She has tan skin, black hair, blue eyes, very exotic looking I think."

"Exotic, hmm, interesting, is she young, single? Perhaps I should be picking you up over there."

"Eh, no no, Isuzu offered me a ride home so there's no need to come here."

"Nonsense, I insist!"

"But Shigure—" Suddenly the rain poured hard and lightening appeared across the sky and the light went off and the phone went dead in her hands.

"Hello? Shigure?" She said tapping the dial number but no ring was heard, just dead tone.

Giving in to light panic, she wonder if Isuzu was outside the room at that very moment or some place else when the power went off. She got off the couch and walk slowly in the room, feeling about on the wall as she made her way to the door. She opened it lightly to the hall that lay outside this room. She didn't see Isuzu out there, so she must be out somewhere. Alone and in the dark.

"Isuzu, hello?" She started to call out, wondered if Isuzu was in any of the room somewhere but remember that Isuzu told her it was a museum. Museum had long corridors and bigger rooms with grand spacer along with many different routes and directions to take when inside a museum depending where you're going. It took many ways to having to search through each rooms, seeing all the interesting artifact that decorated and dedicated each one but found no sign of Isuzu anywhere.

_So big_, Tohru thought walking down the empty rooms and exploring as she checked them out. So many were filled with statue of half-human, half-animal people, others with paper that were so ancient and brown that looked ready to crumpled to piece if touched, and some stone tablet with pictures and strange marking on them each.

_Hieroglyphics, that what they were called_, Tohru recalled in some note in class of different letterings in different places. Hieroglyphics were what Egyptian's used to carve in the tablets of temples, pyramids and pillars, speaking of past history and great battles won.

_Past history, hey that sounded like a good idea!_ Tohru thought that maybe since she was in a museum and seeing all this artifacts could give her ideas on her project. _Yeah, Egypt, with a lot of pharaohs, gods, history and ideas…_

For a while, she felt secure and relaxed as she forgot the ebony darkness and gloomy atmosphere while searching for Isuzu. Maybe Isuzu knew more about this stuff too because she seem to looked most likely Egyptian like the ones in the hieroglyphs and she had spoken to that driver in that language…

Suddenly she heard a noise coming from one of the other rooms. A door opening and closing.

Was that Isuzu? Did she just come back from somewhere or something? If she did then why wasn't she hearing footsteps or Isuzu calling out to see if Tohru was all right?  
"Isuzu is that you?" She started to call out. No sound. "Isuzu." She called louder again and her voice traveled down the empty hall to the other rooms with no reply in return.

_Maybe, she can't hear me_, Tohru thought as she walked out of the room and headed down to where the others were, trying to figure where she had heard that door open. She looked in all rooms until she reached the last where the room looked the same as the other but had a door there. _Maybe she's there_.

Tohru walked over to it and grabbed the knob and felt a cold shiver crawl down her spine. Tohru let the knob go and felt the chillness disappear. Just when she touched it, it seem to make her cold all over, giving her the chills.

Maybe it was her imagination getting to her or something? Tohru touch the knob with her fingertips this time and felt none of the strange coldness but something didn't feel right.

But Isuzu could be in there, and this was the last place she hadn't checked! Gripping the knob tight, she twisted it and pushed forward the door and walked in. When Tohru stepped into the room, the door slammed shut behind, leaving her in an even darker place than where she was before.

Tohru tried to feel for the door or knob but it was like it wasn't even there as Tohru felt blindly around.

_Oh no, I'm trapped!_ She was rapidly feeling scared and worse terrified as she worried what the Sohma's were going to think when they didn't see her coming home. _Oh poor Shigure, Kyo-kun, Sohma-kun, and all the others, they'll probably worry and wonder if I ran away or something. There had to be a way out._

As Tohru wondered, she saw a glowing light coming from behind and turned to see it coming from down to the right side of the bottom floor. Light, maybe Isuzu was really down there. She started walking down the flight, no railing to hold on as she made way to the bottom. But when she entered the room where the light was coming from, she saw no Isuzu but another hall, only different. The hallway looked more damp and darker and seem to have an aura that was bringing a bad sign to her. The torch on the side flicker in the wind.

Wind, was there wind here, then it must lead to outside. Tohru, grabbing the torch out from the post hanging and handling carefully, she walk down the room until she reached an edge to where a long still walkway leading to the other side.

_Why do I have a very odd feeling of this?_ Tohru walked carefully on it as curiosity gave the best to her to see what was on the other side. It seem to take forever to getting to the other side as she had to make sure not to stand too close as to judging from the fall on where the height was.

This had to be her imagination, it had to. But when she made it to across, she realized it wasn't. And standing there in the center of that edge was another statue. She saw the body was of a woman except for the head, claws and tail, which were of a cat. In the statue's hand was a box, a box with written hieroglyphics along the side and one huge Egyptian eye in the center, staring right at her. She should turn and run from here, but something in that box was calling out to her, tempting her to peek in and see what was in it that just made her want to look in and see. Tohru found an empty post next to the statue and laid the torch in as she went toward the statue again. Tohru pried the box carefully out of the statue's hands and gently opened it.

What happened next was all a blur of mystery as all of sudden a wave of light spurn out of the box and covered the entire room, blinding and beautiful as something emerge from it's hold. The cat statue, if Tohru had looked, was aglow with golden light and an eye appeared in the middle of its forehead and headed directly to her.

Another figure saw this as he watched this display of the power that was revealed from the box and onto the unknown person. He watched and waited, seeing whether if the spirit of the item and the goddess would chose this person to be its host or victim to the shadow realm. He held a scale in one hand and the Anuk necklace around his neck glowed as he waited for the judgment of the spirit.

_Let us see if it choose her to become the host or the one to pay with her own life…_


	3. Chapter III

Chapter Three

Tohru didn't know what was happening as the room whirled around her or so it seem as she fell into a neverending darkness where she tried blindly to struggle out of.

_What's happening to me…_it was getting harder to get out from this like she was underwater and having trouble breathing as the room started to move underneath her and gave in to let her fall.

Falling backwards into whatever was drawing her in.

_I'm like chained to a heavy rock and that this rock was making certain to take me down to wherever it plan to take me in!_

_Somebody help me!_ She wanted to scream but the words never came, as only she had no voice to call for help. But someone did hear, someone did hear her as she saw something glowing and coming towards her at amazing rapid speed. It was like time was freezing as the light came to her and stood by. But the light was given in and turned into shape, a person, somebody whose face was in shadow but she heard its voice.

**_Do you want my help? _**The voice was calm and trustful and Tohru thought that it may help her. It even felt familiar to her.

Yes. She wanted to say. But the words couldn't come, instead she nodded.

**_Give me your hand. _**Tohru did and felt the person press both hands down over hers and this time the light erupt around them and Tohru for one minute saw that figure's face before she was again lost in that darkness but not feeling alone anymore.

_Whoever you are, I thank you…._

**_You're welcome…my hikari. _**The voice said but Tohru didn't hear it as she felt out of conscious with herself in the dark.

Tohru woke up once again from being unconscious but she was in a different room now, not the long dank hallway or the statue with the box?

Then where was she? Her head was throbbing. "Oh my aching head." Tohru lifted her right hand to her head to ease the coming headache when she saw something glitter on her wrist. A bracelet was around it and she noticed that she had never had this on before. It was an unusual bracelet; it had writing inscription along the golden brace encircling her wrist, a rope of twelve beads hung down on the side like a rosary, all different color and a cathead with an Egyptian eye in the middle of its head was center in the middle of the bracelet.

_Where did this come from?_ She was about to try and find the clip to unlock it or slip it off when she heard the door opening and a light flashing in the room.

"Tohru, is that you?" Isuzu! Forgetting about the bracelet and turning to see Isuzu pointing a light in her direction. Not a torch but an actual battery powered flashlight that beamed in the room.

"Tohru are you alright? I went out of the room to go talk to Koju on given you that ride when the lights went out and I worried so I came back to the studies and found you were gone." She then noticed something was wrong when Tohru didn't say anything. "Are you alright?"

"Um h-hai, I'm fine. It's that I must've slipped and fell or something and have a headache when I looked for you too." _I guess the rest of it was a dream…but the voice, I feel like that wasn't a dream but I'm not too sure_, she thought groggily. Isuzu gave her a hand as she helped Tohru off the ground. Tohru looked once again around the room. This was the final room with that door, the door leading to the dark corridor. But when Tohru turned her head around, she saw no door there. But I thought there was a door there before but, maybe I just saw something else or I didn't see it.

"Tohru are you sure you're feeling all right?"

Tohru turned to see Isuzu concern and felt bad when she had walked down here alone without knowing where she was going.

"Gomen nasai." She whispered but Isuzu was about to speak when light appeared in the room and Tohru saw a man wearing a uniformed bay outfit and turban coming into the room.

"The powers back up Miss Ishtar."

"Thank you Guri." Isuzu said before saying, "Is Miss Honda's ride ready?"

"Yes ma'am. Koju has the car ready and will be taking Miss Honda home."

"Good now please leave. I have something I want to discuss alone with Miss Honda."

When the man left and Tohru and Isuzu were alone once again, Tohru thought she was going to be scold for leaving the room, like a child disobeying her parents. But instead of that, Isuzu turned to her and said, "I'm sorry for all the commotion happening all in one day but if anytime you wish to come to me for anything, you can call the museum or my driver and have him pick you up…"

"Eh no-no that's not necessary, but…"

"But what?"

"Well I was trying to do something for my history project and seeing all this wonderful artifacts here. Well I would like to come again and study it more." And as if reading her mind once again, Isuzu smiled. "And you wondered if you would like a personal tour as well since I'm Egyptian and might know a little more history here than what you see here."

Tohru blushed and nodded, stammering, "If it's no trouble at all. I mean, well if it doesn't get into your schedule of anything or…"

"I would be glad to have you come again." She then turned to look at one of the tablets on the wall. "I know so much of these ancient histories and stories that it would seem that I had been there at the time." She turned and smiled a smile that looked mysterious to Tohru as if she knew a secret of some kind.

Tohru was about to say something when the driver, Koju appeared in the room, asking if Miss Honda was ready to leave. Isuzu nodded before Tohru had time to speak. The driver left and as Tohru was following after, she heard Isuzu say something. "See you later then Tohru on the weekend. And later again soon…"

Tohru waved to her and said goodbye as Isuzu seemed ensnared in something that was brought to her attention by something else. As Tohru made her way to the vehicle, Koju opened the back and Tohru stepping in and him closing her door for her and heading to the front, she forgot all about the bracelet or weird light and whatnot as she told Koju where to take her. And as she turn to watched the museum disappear as they drove away, for one moment she saw a strange man dressed in robes and garbs, holding something in his hand and a weird key around his neck standing there but when she blinked she saw no one. _A strange evening this was turning out to be,_ she thought.

Meanwhile, Isuzu waited for a moment before she sense his presence in the room. "Well?"

"She passed." He said non-to-blankly as he stepped from out of the shadows and towards her. "She has passed and has been chosen to be the vessel of the spirit of the millennium brace."

"Do you think I would doubt that she would?" She turned to stare at him.  
Shadi, a carrier of the millennium Anuk and scale like herself who had the necklace to see in the future saw all too clear how it was going to be. Destiny ensure them that she and Tohru were to meet in such a strange encounter and had went to having thegirl tested to see if she would be the one to be burden with the millennium item like they were in the past before.

_Just like her…_just like, Isuzu sighed sadly. She felt terrible for doing such a wicked scheme as to find out if she, Tohru was the one to be the holder of the millennium bracelet. And with the **_other_** to carry inside it beside the spirit. She touched the necklace around her neck, feeling the eye gave her the need of courage to enable her at what to do next. She looked up at the tablet again.

The carving of the priest and pharaoh in battle with their monster shown on the wall almost alive in her eyes. She understood what the hieroglyphs on the carving said.

_History will repeat itself. An evil will come and try to take over but the pharaoh alongside his true followers and one of which his own flesh and blood carries greater power than all to imagine with others like itself will follow. But whether good will or chaos ensure will depend on who the one it choose as it's master to rule over.  
_  
That what it was telling inside her heart, each word make it beat like fresh blood coming into to course through her veins.

"Will we be able to see this through if all goes as we want?" Shadi said nothing but his confirming on the future seem clear that an ever age battle was coming to afoot and that all the holders would be there to fight. Shadi said one thing before he left, "Do not forget that we cannot tell her other things in order to jeopardy's the future. She must find out on her own only with the spirit alongside her. No matter what, all must go as followed. Make certain everything goes as plan, I will see you until then when it's time for the battle." And he was gone.

Isuzu knew that this was to happen as well as again as preparation tonight were set for another to come at this time. She heard a car coming in the drive next to the building. She heard a young man speak as he got of the car, "Keep the engine on, this won't be long."  
_Don't count on it Kaiba._ She thought as she went to greet Seto Kaiba, the reincarnated priest and the helper in part of the plan to set history in motion once again. This was gonna be a long night.


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter Four

Tohru arrived in the general area, the part of the Sohma private property as she told the driver to drop her off there. He opened the door for her as she stepped out of the car. "Thank you Koju-san, please sent my thank to Isuzu too."

"Yes Miss Honda." He said as he went back in his car and drove away. Tohru walked the familiar path as she made from the field to Shigure's house. She wondered if everyone was worried by now and if they were mad at her for not calling. She went through the sliding door and saw another pair of shoes on the floor.  
_That's strange._ But then it was confirmed when she heard a familiar crying from a depressed editor screaming the inu's name. "SHIGURE-SENSEI!!!!!!!"

_Well Mi-chan's here. I better see if she's all right._ She went up and over to Shigure's office where Shigure sat in his comfortable chair while a frantic teary editor was pulling on the hem of his yukata sleeve.  
"Shigure you bastard, I can't believe you were about to leave and go without telling me!!!" Shigure laughed hardly as he teased her, "But Mii-chan, I was about to go pick Tohru up from a museum which she was staying so late at this time, and speaking of time, shouldn't you be going home?" He then looked up and saw Tohru. "Oh Tohru, back already? I'm surprised how time flies. I ordered some takeout for the boys and they were really agitated when you didn't showed up until I told them later that you were busy and knock me out for ten minutes." He then pointed to his left side where he had a black eye and bruise cheek to prove it. She bowed her head in apologize. "Sorry for the trouble Shigure-san, I mean all this stuff happening in one night, weird feelings and dreams."

"Weird dreams?" But he was interrupted by Mii-chan's wailing as she clutched to his robe again. "Sensei!"

"Oh Mii-chan, I forgot about you and oh before I forget another thing, Kyo's on the roof and Yuki's probably in his gardens, so I think they'll want to see you too all right."

"Hai thank you." And she exited the room before hearing another screech from Mii-chan as she first head outside and up the ladder.

* * *

Kyo was laying on his backside staring up at the sky when he heard the familiar creaking of the ladder going up and turning to see Tohru's head pop up. He smiled inside, relief to see her safe but he was showing off anger and annoyance instead of the opposite. "Oy where've you been? Me and rat boy were worried when you didn't show until that baka inu told us you were out after work."

"Gomen nasai Kyo, I just kinda got sidetrack and forgot the time that's all." She didn't want to make any mention about being almost hit by a car, the getting lost and trap in museum or having a weird dream happening at the same time. The last thing she want Kyo to be is having a total fit over something like that. He would have too if he had learned of it. He turned his back aside as she climb on the roof and sat down beside him. "Kyo-kun I'm sorry to not calling you and Sohma-kun up when I was going to be coming home late. I sorry."

He turned around and sat up. "Stop saying you're sorry alright. You just forgot that's all sheesh it's nothing to cry about. Just be careful next time, if something were to happened to you, I-I….nevermind, just don't do it again ok."

"Hai promise. Goodnight Kyo-kun." She said and went to go down the ladder and go find Yuki. When Kyo was alone again, he contently sighed to himself. She didn't know how much she meant to him. She was everything that made him feel free from this whole 'shitty' life he had before, the curse, the rejection from the Sohma family, she had even seen his true form and accepted him and realized he wouldn't be able to bear it if he was to anyway have lost her if something were to happen to come and take her away.

_Tohru, I have feelings for you and that I love you, always._ He wanted to say them to her but every time he would try and say them, they just die right in his mouth and instead go say something else or go into a shouting rage of the Nezumi boy and challenge him. Hopefully he would tell her, before Yuki could or someone else before taking his chance to tell and if that were to happen, if she were gone, he was too. He closed his eyes and stared up at the stars shining and the moon glowing. The sky remained him of Tohru's eyes with the brightness of it all shining on him. He smiled before falling asleep.

* * *

Tohru walked upstairs to her room after finally confronted Yuki and having been given the same talk of telling them so as to not worry. _I knew that they would worry, but that much over_, she yawned while covering her mouth, "So tired and such a tiring day…" She went in her room, closed the door behind and went to put her pjs on. Just as she was taking her school shirt off, the cuff of her sleeve caught on something and she had to untangle it until she saw the culprit. Oh the bracelet from before. She had forgotten all about it. But something seem different. She saw two of the twelve beads on the bracelet glowing and something swirling inside like firefly trapped inside.

_Ok this was definitely weird._ She wanted to take the bracelet off pronto. Just as she was trying to slip it off, she heard a voice shout, **_DON'T!_** It was loud and it didn't seem happy on the idea of Tohru taking the bracelet off. She stopped and pulled her hand away. The voice was very familiar but she heard it different before but this voice, it sound like…not happy, sounded dark. Ok, she would leave the bracelet on. She carefully put the pajamas on and slipped under the covers of her bed and fell right to sleep.

Her dream was not something she had expected. Tohru was in a hall walking, walking until she saw two doors, one that was her own. She knew it was her because this was a dream, the other door however was different. It had the Egyptian eye on the door. Ok, where did that come from? She wondered. When she went towards it and opened it, she saw that this room was beyond anything she was capable of ever dreaming. Everything was dark, having forbidden on it all over and had weird symbol, ancient written on the walls. Tohru looked around her and saw everything around her a massive construction of stairs after stairs, leading up, down, side to side, under, over, this was too much. Bizarre, very bizarre.

She heard footsteps on one of the stairs, leading to who knows. Who was here? Somebody else? She suddenly hear something, something of ancient calling out.

'_Forever she sleeps, trap inside a innocent body, to lay in wait for the one to bring her froth…_' The floor started to shake and then gave in as everything fell apart and went falling down below like pieces of a puzzle with Tohru for the ride. She was falling as well as hearing the words coming in, _'…only to walk the earth once again as chaos and terrors is rend in the earth and fire is sparked, but only may another like one herself who see eye to eye may they use such power for their own use…_' And when Tohru fell to the ground she saw in shadow, twelve glowing lights surrounding her. Each showed a different being and seem to know her as only they swath around her like moths to a flame.

Purple, blue, brown, yellow, green, silver, all colors that were surrounding her, caressing her with their gentle touch. And she heard voice, sweet bell-like voice calling out to her. _Who are you? _She asked. When it seem she was to be answer, white light filled the room, then orange as it seem a fire was burning around her. As she tried to shield her eyes from the burning light, a figure emerged from it as if untouched by the flames. The figure, taller and having an aura that she was recognizing as he approach her. Before she had time to react, he touched her with both arms and pulled her in an embrace towards it. 'Be strong Tohruka' that what it said. And then disappeared.

Tohru woke with a gasp as she pant up in bed from the weird dream she just had. That was very weird. But that person, that man, who was he and why did she feel that she know him. God, she looked at the clock on the side of her bed. It was six thirty. She had been asleep for five and an half hours. That dream, the touch, the embrace. So much she had to get into gear. She went to the shower and went to take a light shower and dress.


	5. Chapter V

Chapter Five

Tohru's first strange encounter with this new phenomena was to happened when right after her shower and making breakfast in the kitchen was Kyo coming into the kitchen. Kyo reached inside the fridge for the milk carton and drank out of it. He was walking away when he noticed something different of Tohru. Sure she looked the same cheery doopy girl but she seem off, her normal self seem to have being off counter on ten. "Oy what's the problem?"

"Eh?" Tohru was confused and didn't understand what Kyo was implying. "Oh sorry, I didn't sleep well last night that all." She said, laughing lightly. But that cause a trigger of pain from her stomach to come in and she had to grip it to keep from hurting worse. Kyo saw this and rush to her side.  
"Tohru are you all right, are you feeling sick?" The questions were pouring right out of his mouth as he went over to check what was the matter. Tohru took long dry breaths as if she couldn't deal with the pain.  
_  
What's wrong with me, I can't be getting sick, and it's not that time of the month either. What if it's that hit I got yesterday._

Just as Tohru was beginning to panic, she felt a gentle hand rubbing against her backside, making the pain feel less difficult to breath. She turned and saw Kyo, helping by safe distance to not transform if he was closer to her, and asking if she needed anything.  
"Um, um there's some Advil in the cupboard on the left side of the room." She said. He nodded and left her side, walked over to the side of the cupboard above the stove and went to fetch them while standing on the ball of his feet. Just when he found the little white bottle, he was walking back, unaware that Tohru had mopped the floor that morning when she couldn't sleep well and the rug move backwards under him.

"Kyo!" Tohru cried as she went over to grab him before he fell. Tohru embraced him and there was a 'poof' and then a thud on the floor. When the smoke disappeared, she saw herself holding the orange cat. "Gomen nasai Kyo-kun, I didn't mean for you to be turn, I just had to catch you and…" But her words died down as she felt that same strange feeling inside her. Kyo stared at her confused like when she didn't finish her sentence. Looking in her eyes, something seem off, like she was being different.  
"Tohru, oy Tohru you all right?" She blinked, confused at what happened. "Huh, sorry Kyo, I just, I don't know what came over—" Poof, Kyo changed back and Tohru immediately turned away, flushed and embarrassed. She then heard the phone ranging and quickly let the kitchen to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hello Tohru."

"Isuzu, what an unexpected surprise!" She said, thanking the woman for calling, "So there something you wanted um…"

"Actually I thought you might come for the tour I promise for you and maybe show a bit more interesting artifacts."

"Oh that would be great then, I love to."

"Good I already send Koju to pick you up, he should be there in fifteen minutes."

"OH that's so soon, but I-I don't know, I mean…"

"Don't worry, I see you soon, perhaps you'll be surprised at what else I shall tell you." And then she hung up. Tohru held the phone in her hand for a bit longer before remembering to places it back on the cradle. "Who was that on the phone?" Tohru turned and saw Kyo coming out of the kitchen, pulling his black T-shirt on. He heard half the conversation and was wondering who that person was. A friend, Ou, Hana, or someone else?

Suddenly he grew angry, was it a guy! A guy asking Tohru out. He'll kill _**him**_ when he found the bastard. Tohru was waving her hands frantically. "No no, it was someone I met the other day and they're given me a ride downtown to…check something out. I'll have to get going though. I'm sorry I couldn't make breakfast…"

He sighed, a little relieve but still steamed, he said, "Fine, go out, I make breakfast or at least the damn inu can call take-out, we'll be fine. Just, don't forget to call to least know your safe."

"Hai Kyo I will." She then looked outside then turn to look back at him. "I'll tell Yuki and Shigure that you gone out today." He said, turning away as he was getting to head to the kitchen. But before that happen, Tohru went up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Arigato, Kyo-kun." And walked out, not seeing the flushed look on Kyo's face.

* * *

Tohru saw the limo waiting and saw Koju bow to her and open the door to the vehicle. When she slide in completely, he closed it and head to the front and started the engine. They zoomed patiently down the road heading towards the city again where Tohru looked in awed, in spite of herself as she saw Domino for the first time. 

"Wow, it's so big." She looked at all the tall skyscrapers and thought how high they were as they seem to reach the heavens themselves. "So amazing."

"We're here Miss Honda." The car came to a stop and Tohru felt herself jerk a bit but then saw the enormous museum again and thought of last night's strange dream. That dream…something about it seem to be connected here somehow. She wondered what. When the door opened and she stepped out she saw Isuzu standing outside and beckon her inside. Tohru followed and they headed to the office. Isuzu stood to the bookshelves and started picking books. "Here are some interesting information on the history of Great Egypt, the Valley of the Kings, the Pyramids, and myths. I shall leave these at the front desk for you to pick up later. I wanted to let you know you may borrow these and later return when finished. Now would you like a tour then?"

"Yes, um that would be nice."

Isuzu smiled, "Then come along." She led Tohru out of the room and showed her the many room Tohru had seen before but had no time to see due to the blackout. Isuzu explain everything there was and allowed her to take notes with the papers and pencil Isuzu led from the office to write. Tohru was astounded by all these vast knowledge and understanding that made her feel…well a part of it. But why?

When their tour was finished, Isuzu looked over at Tohru, "Would you like a ride back home now Tohru?"

"Um, actually, I was planning to maybe explore the city a bit, it's my first time here."

"Very well, but I think you should call home and tell them when you plan to go." Tohru thanked her and headed to the front desk where a phone was and called. Shigure answered and she was telling him she was to be back there later.

"Ok but please hurry back little flower, I never seen Kyon-kyon so anxious before. He seems to have missed you. Bye-bye." And Tohru felt her cheeks redden when she heard Shigure's last comment. Was it because of her kiss? Warm butterflies were fluttering inside. She turned to Isuzu and said her thanks and promise to come back. When she stepped out she didn't know where to head.

"Might as well walk a bit." She headed left down past many bigger buildings and small shops. She looked about until she saw one, which caught her eye. It was a small two-story shop called Kame, turtle shop. She looked in the glass and saw stacks of cards on display. _How interesting_, she thought and yet…so familiar.

Inside, she wanted to head in and see more.

_**Go in, I want to see…**_

_Who said that?_ She thought was it herself? But already she felt her hand press against the steel bar and pushed inward. The bell chimed as she stepped in and heard a old elderly voice speak, "Hello welcome to the gameshop. How may I help you?"


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter Six

Tohru looked up and saw an old man with gray spiky hair and beard sitting behind the counter, cleaning the display case showing the cards inside. She walked over and looked over at the vast amount of cards sitting inside.

_Wow, so many cards, I didn't even think there were so many…_

"Um miss can I help you?"

Tohru blinked and then realized that she didn't answer the man in the first place, she started apologizing and bowing her head. "Oh I'm sorry, I mean I didn't answer you and I was too astounded by these cards that I was rude to not answer your question and I—"

The old man chuckled, "It's alright my dear, I mean I'm sure you were too busy trying to find the cards to put in your deck. So what kind is it you're looking for and perhaps I can help. So what is it you need, a monster deck, a trap card or magic card?"

Tohru blinked confused. _Monster deck…trap…magic? What were those things, was there more than just one set? _"Excuse me, I mean I don't know what it is that I want to buy you said and to tell the truth I never heard of those. Never knowing how to play."

The man looked at her completely shocked, his mouth almost falling down to the counter.

"WHAT! That's not good dear, you must want to play if you want to try it out! Don't worry your pretty little head, I get what you need!" And as quick as lightening, the old man started picking up decks, boosters, set of magic and traps and laying them on the counter. Tohru stared wide-eyed as he continued to lay out cards for her to purchase. Tohru tried to stop him by frantically waving her arms and saying, "Please don't do this for my own account, I mean I didn't I—"

"No no my dear someone like you are meant to duel, I can tell easily the moment you walked into my gameshop. Now since you're new, I shall started giving you free lessons before the tournament."  
"What tournament?" She never entered one before, let alone win, "I don't think I would be qualify and—"

They were interrupted when the door open and a small voice called out, "Grandpa I'm home!" The old man, looked to the side and he smiled, "Ah Yugi so good for you to be home! We have a customer who's a first timer."

Tohru turned and saw a young short boy with spiky hair and violet eyes, dressed in a white shirt and blue shorts. He was really cute especially with his hair black and red and blonde bangs.

She blushed lightly then bowed to be nice. "Hello, I'm Tohru Honda, I just came in this shop to explore and see all these cool cards."

Yugi bowed towards her, although not used a lot but still not wanting to be rude to her. "I'm Yugi Moto and that's my grandpa, Solomon—Grandpa what the heck are you doing!" He yelled as he saw his grandpa looking down, under the girl's skirt when she bowed.

"Oh sorry Yugi I mean I think I saw a pair of cats under and thought what adorable little kittens they are."

But Yugi quickly grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her up the stairs to the den. "Now you two play nice!" Yugi was blushing as he opened the door and closed it.

_Damn why did his grandpa have to do that, peeking at girl's underwear._

Last time his grandpa did that; Tea slapped his face red for a whole month. Never looked under a girl's skirt or else!

"Um, Yugi, is it ok if you let go of my hand?" Huh, he looked down and saw he was still holding her hand, feeling the warm touch inside. Blushing again he let go and then took a seat on the couch.

"Um have a seat Miss Tohru." He said, he looked up and saw her take a seat in the chair across them. He looked at more closely. She was very pretty, long brown hair, blue-green eyes, a cute smile. "So um, what brings you to the gameshop."

"Well to tell the truth I didn't exactly know, I mean, I didn't mean I didn't want to come, but I felt this strange urge to come inside." She looked about and said, "So it's a card shop."

Yugi nodded. "That's right, we deal with Duel Monster."

"Duel Monster?" She blinked, Yugi noticed her confusion, "Duel monster, the card game, haven't you ever heard of it?" She shook her head. "No never but, your grandpa seem wanting me to have a deck and have free lessons by him."

Yugi's face glowered and he thought, why that no good perverted old man! He wouldn't dare let Miss Tohru be taught by his leech grandpa.

**_Why don't you train her abiou_**, Yugi heard the spirit speak.

_What, but Yami I- What if she doesn't…_

**_Or perhaps I should train her._** The pharaoh chuckled inside the puzzle around Yugi's neck. Yugi gave the puzzle a good jingled before Yami had to say anything else. Tohru looked up and saw him shaking the gold puzzle around his neck, "Oh wow what a cool puzzle."

Yugi looked up from his shaking of the millennium item, "You like it?"

She nodded, "It looked so cool and…" She took a closer examination, "Are those hieroglyph on it."

"Yeah it's from Egypt. My dad brought it for me when I was little, took almost five years ago and had been working on it."

"Oh wow, seriously, that must have taken a lot of hard work and effort to get those pieces together! And ancient history I bet too. I'm studying Egypt to give a report on it to my history class and been going to that museum down town." She looked at the puzzled again. Something about it seem to be calling in there.

Someone's voice she recognized.

Like from the dream.

…**_Tohruka…Tohruka…_**

Her hand reached out to touched the middle of the eye but Yugi's voice called out to her.

"Miss Tohru are you all right?"

She blinked confused and withdrawn her hand, "Hai, just that I thought I heard…"

They were interrupted when they heard knocking on the door and Yugi's grandpa calling, "Hope you two aren't doing anything naughty!" He said as he came in, bringing a bag with him.

"Oh I see you aren't. Oh yeah Tohru here's your purchase."

_Eh, purchase?_ She walked over and looked inside the bag. Decks of cards and booster packs were inside. "Um arigato, but I mean—"

"Grandpa she didn't say she wanted to buy a deck and have lesson, she—" But she waved her hands, "Um no no, I mean I came here and I do want to play so…how much?"

"25.35." He told her and Tohru took out her wallet and pulled out the money and change and handed it to the old man. "Thank you!" She said and walked out.

"Well she's a definite cutie, don't mind seeing her around. Especially the custom bowing." Solomon Moto giggled before the spirit of the puzzle took over and hit him over the head.

* * *

Tohru was walking down the street back to the museum when she heard someone calling. "Tohru! Miss Tohru wait!" She turned and saw Yugi coming towards her. She stopped and waited as he stood next to her, holding on his knees panting.

"You alright Yugi-kun." She said, rubbing his back for him to get air. He nodded then stood up. "Hai I just wanted to say it was nice meeting you and that…um…" He started touching his puzzle nervously.

**_Ask her abiou, ask her before I decide to take over you!_**

"Well if you ever need to learn how to play duel monster let me know. I can show you a few tactics and skills to try and let you understand."

"Really, that would be great Yugi,I mean I'm honored that you would do that for me…" She then felt something, something glowing on her wrist and tried to figure what was going on before the words came out of her mouth.  
Her eyes were glowing crimson when she stared at him. Her voice sounding older and stronger than it was before.

"**_I'll be glad to be dueling with you once again pharaoh…_**"

"Huh?" Yugi asked surprised, _what did she just say_? _Did she just call him who he thought he heard? And what happened to her eyes, they look red now?_

Tohru blinked and said, "Um, I see you maybe tomorrow?" She asked. Yugi nodded. "Yeah tomorrow, around eleven-thirty."

"Hai eleven-thirty." Then she bowed once more and said, "Bye!" And started walking towards the museum, waving goodbye to him again. Yugi continued to watch her leave. Had it been his imagination or did she call him pharaoh.

**_Yugi…_**Yami called from within the puzzle, **_I believe you and I are to be watching our dear new friend, I think there's more than what meets the eye._**

"I agree Yami, I totally agree with you." He said walking back to the gameshop.


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter Seven

Tohru made it back to the museum but she was too busy thinking of something, trying to figure what was going on with herself.

'What's happening to me? Why did one moment I'm talking normally then the next I'm not and don't even remember what I've said? I don't know what was going on but Yugi-kun was looking at me strangely.'

And there was something about that puzzle around his neck. Why did she seem so drawn to it so and why had she heard a voice that sounded exactly from…her dream?

She was so confused that she was uncertain if she would ever get a clue to what was happening to her.

She made her way to the front desk and asked for the books Isuzu was lending her. The woman bent under and took the stack under and handed to her.

"There you are, Isuzu said you can take your time with these. Some are longer than others and they tend to trail on the certain histories of the ancient civilization and the pharaohs that once lived in those times."

"Arigato, tell Isuzu that I said thanks." She took the books in her arms and started carrying them along with the bag holding her purchase from the gameshop.

The books were heavy and she wondered if she would make it to the station before the books would fall out of her arms due to their heaviness.

Just as she was heading out the door, someone opened it and she took a sideway glimpse to thank them.

But when she did, the stranger, a man wearing a tan robe and his face nearly covered up with the scarf around and turban.

All but his blue eyes were the only one she could see.

Those eyes, those strange soulless eyes that stared down at her.

As if directly in her soul.

She blinked and was about to speak but the person had already left and she turned to see where he went but he was gone.

Disappeared into thin air.

Strange was how she thought in her mind as she exited the museum with the confused look on her face and on the ride home on the train. First her trip to the museum, strange dream, now a stranger with soulless eyes that she was thinking now she seen twice.

Something strange was going on and she seem to be the only person left out on knowing what it was.

She stared outside the window, watching as she left Domino town and watched the sun set, making the city look to be on fire.

So beautiful, and she would be back here tomorrow again. She did promise Yugi-kun and she never back out on a promise. Beside something about him was strangely drawing her and she thought he was very kind to her and should pay back that gratitude.

She was lost in thought for the rest of the ride until it reached her stop.

* * *

Inside the bracelet, the spirit of the ancient item wandered restless within her long resting place, walking about the many rooms of the labyrinth that locked many secrets in which she could not even open. 

Many that she wished she would not in truth. Why, she was not too sure.

She sat quietly on one of the many steps and looked around her, staring amiss the hanging door and ceiling above.

Too long had she been asleep and never at full peace, knowing that somewhere, in time she did not know, that she would be called forth again from her forever slumber.

She could feel it rising within the air, stirring her and the 'other' within this imprisonment as she felt the presence of other spirits awaken and already aware of what was happening.

And she had met him…the **_pharaoh_**….

Pharaoh.

She remembered little of him, almost nothing, only that she knew him once eons ago and he was a part of the destiny she was to fulfill.

The only thing was she didn't know exactly what it was. But something told her she would find out pretty soon.

She heard the growling of the creature stirring and went up the stairs to stare at the great being lying behind it's large prison suspended in the air.

It was a large golden cage decorated with hieroglyphs along the bars. The confide of this prison was large enough to hold the most powerful of all monster that only she once had to hold in her last life.

A godly being that once raided the great sands of Egypt, destroyed nearly a whole civilization before her untimely demise.

The glowering red eyes stared at her and snarled behind its prison.

_When shall we let her know…. I grow weary of this game._

She stared at her life-long companion. She too wanted to let herself be reveal to whomever had found them and released from their dark imprisonment.

The person, her Hikari, as she saw within the catacomb of darkness was young, a mere child in her case. But then she found that the pharaoh had possessed the young boy and with her teaching, she could give this girl understanding of what was to happen.

_Soon, I promise, Bastet…I shall see her soon and let her know what is it that she must understand, we must have patient dear Goddess._

Bastet snarled then turned within her room, the large soft padding of her claws clicking the stone inside echoed in the wall.

_Make certain that it is tonight…  
__I can feel my body slowly dying and merging within our new body as we speak. And when I'm inside her, you know what will happen. She and I will become one and the only way out would be through death and after…_

_just like you and me…_

She heard the goddess speak no more and knew the great cat would be resting until the end when what she spoke was true.

Time was of the essence and she would have to hurry in order to make preparation to begin. She would have to see to it that their new host understand what she was become a part of a game.

A game that depended on them to win in order to save the world from evil and fulfill their long last destinies like before.

The spirit felt the cat goddess draining and soon all their souls would merged into one body.

The spirits becoming one with the Hikari.

* * *

Tohru return to the house in time before she could start dinner. She walked through the door, expecting to see Shigure, Yuki-kun or Kyo but to her surprise, they weren't. 

'Wonder where they could have gone off to?' She went up stairs and headed to her room to placed the books and the bag with the cards on the desk.

She was about to leave it and headed for the kitchen when she saw a note scrawled in cursive writing beside her mother's frame.

She plucked it out and looked at it. It was in Shigure's handwriting.

_Dear Ever-Sweet Flower, _

_Had to go with Mii-chan to renew contract. _

_Yuki gone off to Hatori's for his monthly check-up _

_and Kyo, if he's there or if he ran because Kagura was coming over today will be with you, my best guess check the roof and see._

_Tell him not to break the house while I'm out. Thank you sweet flower..._

_Da Jane_

_Shigure_

_Oh and please tell us how your visit to the museum was when we come home at nine, usual time for dinner. _

_Be most intriguing conversation with everyone I think._

Tohru looked over at the small clock sitting on the desk and saw that she had plenty of time before she could start cooking.

Perhaps she could start on her history report. There were lots of books to read on and she hoped that she could find what she needed through them by what Isuzu provided her with.

"Let see…" She sat down and took one of the few slim books there was in that pile.

The title was caption, "_**Ancient Myths and Legend of Egyptian Gods**_."

She opened the beginning and started to read on the many different kinds of deities there were during the ancient era.

The gods and goddesses were described to being half-human and half-animal, having the power to either give good fertility for the land and women to the punishing single hand of the wicked.

She read about the story on Osiris, Isis, Set and Horus.

The story telling how Osiris was once ruler of Egypt and then killed by his own brother, Seth and his body hacked into pieces. Isis, Osiris's wife found them and brought them back together and then had a child named Horus.

"Strange how this could be happening if the man was dead and a single piece was missing for her to have the child." But as she read on, she found herself more and more enchanted by the tale and love the end where Horus avenged his father's murder and becoming the new king and Seth as god of storm.

She did feel bad that Seth didn't have a good relationship with his brother but she felt more sorry for Horus because of the lost of his father.

She read more and more about the gods, learning about Anubis, Thoth, Sobek, Nut, Neith, and so the list went on and on and the more she learned on them, the more fascinated she was by these wonderous beings. She was amazed and astounded that the people of that time believed in so many.

She had finished reading on Nephthys, the wife to Seth and mother to Anubis, a half-jackal person and guardian of the dead, and had turned to the next page.

What she saw surprised her and made the breath in her chest cease and made her almost drop the book.

A picture of a woman with the head of a cat but strangely had the features still of a beautiful woman stared directly at her through the photograph. But that was not it, beside the picture was a statue. A statue she thought looked vaguely familiar.

She read what was underneath the two pictures.

_

* * *

In early times Bast (written as 'Bastet' by scribes in later times) was a goddess with the head of a lion or a desert sand-cat and was regarded as mother of Mahes, a lion-headed god…usually depicted as a cat, or as a woman with the head of a cat or lion. _

_She was also connected to Hathor, Sekhmet, Tefnut, Atum (her father) and Mut._ _Also was believed to be a daughter of Ra (the left eye)._

_It was only in the New Kingdom that she gained the head of a house cat and became a much more 'friendly' goddess, though she was still depicted as a lion-headed woman to show her war-like side. _

_"The cat-goddess was originally worshipped in the form of a lioness. By 1000BC Bastet's guise had transformed into that of a benevolent cat. Her popularity became widespread throughout Egypt, and she was often depicted in works of art as a deity possessing the body of a woman with the head of a cat..._

_In later Egyptian theology she took on the appearance of a cat-headed hawk, emphasizing the spirituality of the cat and symbolizing the soaring immortal soul"_

"Kyo might be surprised by this new." She said out loud as she continued to read and turn to the next page to find out more on Bast.

_…Bast is often holding a sistrum, a percussion instrument with a wooden or metal frame fitted with loose strips of metal and disks that jingle when shaken. Cat images adorn many sistra and in ancient Egypt the annual festival at Bubastis was a wildly joyful affair with singing, dancing, shouting, rattling, drumming and plenty of food and drink for all._

_Bast the Cat Goddess has been associated with pleasure, music & dancing for millenia. A Moon Goddess._

_Becoming protecter of the home and family._

_Goddess of love and joy and festivals._

_However in the beginning, she was started off as a lioness goddess. Bast was a warrior goddess and would destroy great civilization, letting the rivers flow red with blood._

_Bast went to nubia to destroy. She was then in isolation for a while._

_Until she returned around 1000 bc a much nicer goddess she then took on the form to which she is commonly known Cat Goddess._

_The many stories told of this goddess were lost unknown through the history when the Egypt was nearly destroyed and all its knowledge was almost lost._

* * *

'How interesting', she thought but as she looked at the picture closely, but just as she was staring intensely at the cat-like eyes, suddenly her body started to feel pain. 

Hot unspeakable pain as it started at the stomach then spreading everywhere, knives carving in and out, opening wounds unseen but still could feel blood flowing from the cuts.

She felt her body go hot then cold, then on fire again and ice once more.

God what was happening, what was going on? She clutched her stomach and bend over, feeling like she was ready to throw up.

Quickly she got out of the chair and ran straight to the bathroom. She heaved but little came out, some bile and then only saliva and she held onto the bowl with shaking hands. She looked in the water and saw for maybe a second that it looked dark red.

Like it was blood.

_**Blood**_…but when she blinked, she saw only brown masses and green pieces of food from the vegetables she ate from lunch.

What was going on with her seriously?

She pressed down on the lever and watched as it flushed down. She then stood up, waiting for her body to give a relapse but none came.

She walked slowly back to the desk and then decided maybe she had enough reading for one day. But as she close the book she looked over at the other stuff and saw herself picking up the bag and pouring the contents out.

"Might as well see what these were." She picked up one booster pack and ripped it open, scattering the cards on the table.

* * *

Bastet roared within her prison. 

The pain, the unspeakable pain. It was too much! She wanted to claw and yanked the cage open, she wanted to release her wrath on this ungodly torture.

Why why did she have to feel this from within herself.

The spirit senses the goddess's pain. She was dying so fast and would be reborn inside the vessel in a matter of seconds all too soon.

She would have to hope that notbefore she had a chance to speak with their Hikari.

_Please hang on, just a few more hours until it's time Bastet…_ She continue to hear the demon-like screech coming from the cage then stopped.

Bastet was still alive, but barely. She would only hope to speak with their new guardian before their host becomes prey to their goddess's uncontrollable power.

It would most definitely be tonight just like the dream before, she would introduce herself and tell the Hikari what she was going to be.

_'Let me pray to Isis that I will not be too late…'_


End file.
